The present invention relates to a composition containing vinyl chloride polymer and two different types of acrylic polymers and also relates to such composition reinforced with polyester.
Blends of polyvinyl chloride are known in the prior art, e.g. blends of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,312,756; 3,316,192 and 3,808,293. 3,312,756 discloses a two-component blend of polyvinyl chloride and acrylonitrile/butadiene/styrene copolymer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,192 discloses a blend of polyvinyl chloride, acrylic polymer and chlorinated polyethylene. U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,293 teaches a blend of polyvinyl chloride, an acrylonitrile/butadiene/styrene copolymer and an acrylic polymer.